When path cross
by A's back bitches
Summary: PLL/TVD crossover. The Vampire Diaries characters go to Rosewood to uncover the mystery of the murder of the Salvatore's niece: Alison DiLaurentis while also making sure Katherine doesn't come back from the dead. PLL S3, Mona isn't discovered as -A; Toby isn't TVDafter season 6; Elena isn't in a sleep.When paths cross, how will the Liars deal with all the vampire drama?


**Author's note**

 **Hi. Well if you're here you know this is a TVD and PLL crossover.**

 **I'm gonna leave this up for one month and see if it gets positive reviews and reactions, if it does, I'll continue it, if not, well then I won't.**

 **So the PLL universe is at around season 3, but Mona isn't discovered as -A yet. Toby isn't on the -A team, the ships are the usual ones (Haleb, Spoby, Ezria and Paily but I won't involve Paige as much, she'll be more of a background character).**

 **The TVD universe is after season 6, Elena isn't in a sleep, Kai is dead and Jo is back in Mystic Falls with her and Alaric's kids not born yet. Only the couple of main characters are here (not Enzo, even though he's not that bad of a character). The ships are Delena, Steroline and Beremy. I know Enzo and Bonnie are going to have a relationship but I'm not that far in the series yet, I'm still at the beginning of season 7 so please no spoilers if you decided to review.**

 **Well thanks for reading, some feedback please and tell me if I should continue!**

Elena Gilbert walked the hallways of Rosewood High, lost in her schedule. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to get to her English teacher, Mr. Fitz's classroom to get ready for first period. Though Mr. Fitz was probably only 3-4 years older than her, she was still going to high-school. She didn't like it as well, but when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, and when life gives you Katherine Pierce, you squirt the lemons in her eyes. Bonnie got some message from her Grams a few months ago about a disruption in hell and the place it happened at. Katherine was trying to escape from hell and into Rosewood and they were here to stop it while solving the murder of the Salvatore's niece, Alison DiLaurentis.

She turned left around the corner and finally saw the classroom she was looking for. She walked right in, not expecting to see anyone there. But she did. And it wasn't very pleasant.

Aria Montgomery and her English teacher were making out right in front of her.

She cleared her throat and they both instantly turned around.

"Oh my God." whispered Aria "Uh…who are you?"

"I'm Elena Gilbert. A new student." Elena stared at them weird.

Mr. Fitz cleared his throat "Elena, what brings you here this early?"

"I just thought I should start the day early but…we can all see how that worked out." she said awkwardly.

"Can you…not tell anyone about this?" asked Aria awkwardly.

"Yeah. I can do that." said Elena "Well I, um, I'm just gonna go."

She awkwardly exited the classroom. When she got to Rosewood she surely didn't expect running into a student-teacher affair.

She kept walking down the hallway until someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm Aria." she extended her hand for Elena to shake.

"Elena." she said.

"Look, about that thing you saw…"

"I can keep a secret." said Elena.

"I'm really sorry you had to witness that." said Aria.

"You're going to forget what just happened." Elena compelled her.

"I don't think I will." said Aria "I mean it's a pretty big deal."

Elena snapped out of her daze "Yeah, yeah, I totally get it. See you in class?"

Aria nodded and they parted ways.

Caroline just received a text from the group chat.

 **Elena: Aria's got vervain. Check the others.**

Caroline sighed, this was going to be harder than they expected. She spotted Hanna Marin and Emily Fields walking her way. When they got close to her, she 'accidentally' bumped into them, causing their books to fall out of their arms.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she kneeled down with them to help them gather their stuff "I'm always clumsy, I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's okay." said Hanna.

"I'm Caroline." said Caroline after picking up all their books.

"Emily."

"Hanna."

"So I'm kind of new here."

"You could see it from a mile away." said Hanna.

Caroline chuckled "Well I _am_ pretty clueless..."

"What's your first class, we can take you there." offered Emily.

"You should probably forget this ever happened." Caroline compelled them.

"No worries, we can take you there." said Hanna.

"We have History first, you?" asked Emily.

The compulsion didn't work, Caroline stared at them in confusion before quickly rummaging through her bag and finding her wrinkled schedule that Bonnie stuffed in her bag before she left. Bonnie and Damon did the packing despite Caroline's begging to do so herself. So now everything was a mess.

"Uh...History." she read "What a coincidence!"

Hanna and Emily started walking with her to class.

"So, where are you from?" asked Emily, making Caroline look up from her phone. She was informing the others about the vervain.

"Oh, Mystic Falls. I'm here with my mom and a couple of acquaintances from my home town."

"What made you come here?" asked Hanna.

"We...wanted to try something new. There have been a lot of gas leaks, animal attacks and even an explosion in our town so we figured it's not safe anymore." said Caroline.

"Oh wow, that's horrible." said Emily "And we thought our town was messed up."

"I know about the couple of deaths in here. And the missing girl, Alison DiLaurentis." said Caroline, knowing very well they used to be friends with her.

"Alison was our friend, actually." said Hanna, looking "Best friend. Before they found her body."

Caroline gasped, putting her hands on her mouth "I'm so sorry. I've lost a best friend once as well."

"It's hard isn't it?" said Emily.

"Yes, but in a while, you need to get over it. Plus I had my other friend to help each other." said Caroline. Of course, leaving out the part where Bonnie actually came back.

"How do you get over it?" asked Hanna.

"You never truly do." said Caroline.

"Well, this is the History classroom, after you." said Emily, snapping all of them out of their sad state.

Caroline entered the classroom only to find Rick writing his name on the blackboard.

"Hey Rick." she said casually before realizing what she said "Can I call you Rick?" she said sheepishly, listening to the other students along with Hanna and Emily snicker in the background.

Rick turned around and glared at her.

"No, you may not." he said sternly.

Caroline took a seat next to Emily and Hanna.

A couple of more students entered the classroom and the bell rang. One of the students was a black-haired boy who kissed Hanna.

"Boyfriend?" asked Caroline as the boy sat down behind Caroline.

She nodded "Caroline, this is Caleb, Caleb," she turned towards him "this is Caroline."

"Nice to meet you." Caroline nodded.

"Likewise." nodded Caleb "Are you a new student?"

Caroline nodded.

"So I'm guessing Mr. Saltzman" Caroline pretended to mispronounce the name "is a new teacher?"

"Yup. The history teachers here give up quickly." said Caleb "Probably has something to do with the fact that the position is cursed."

Caroline chuckled "Cursed? We had a cursed History teacher position as well in my town and the last one that came is surprisingly still alive." said Caroline sarcastically.

"Alright everyone, enough talking." said Rick "My name is Alaric Saltzman, you can call me Mr. Saltzman. Now, I am new here as well but I need the new student amongst you to sign up over here."

"That would be me." Caroline got up from her seat and went to Rick's table to sing up.

"I got the texts, where do you think they got vervain?" he whispered.

"I don't know, Bonnie will try a locator spell later if it works and I'll go with Tyler and Stefan to search the woods." she whispered before turning away and walking back to her seats.

"What was that all about?" whispered Emily from across Hanna.

"No talking in class!" said Rick "I might be a new teacher but I don't like distractions. Now, let's start on your town's history. I did some digging and discovered your town is no stranger when it comes to supernatural creatures." Caroline's head snapped up when he said that.

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Mr. Saltzman, I think supernatural creatures are nothing bug our imagination and it isn't possible-"

She was cut off by the door opening and Damon walking in.

"Mr. Saltzman. Would you mind letting Blondie here out of your class for a while?" He said, walking towards Caroline.

"I'm not sure I can-"

"It's family business." said Damon knowingly.

"Alright then. Five minutes." said Rick as Caroline got up and went outside to talk to Damon.

"What!?" she said "I need to stop Rick before he uncovers all our secrets!"

"Calm down Blondie! We've got a problem." he said "I just saw your boyfriend eating one of his classmates."

"What? I thought Stefan had it under control!" said Caroline.

"Well how would you feel if you were to run into your niece's killer!" he said.

"Not following, I thought we didn't know who it was!" Caroline said in frustration.

"Well Stefan apparently had the stupid idea the guy killed her after listening to a couple of Matt Donovans telling him that. Matt is never right! Why he would listen to what copies of him say is above me." said Damon.

"Then why am I here? Just go deal with him, I need to keep a low profile, not go hunting for my vampire boyfriend on the first day of school!" said Caroline.

"Well it turns out that like every single person in this town, he somehow mysteriously has vervain in him so while Stefan was trying to breathe, the guy escaped." said Damon.

They just noticed a teacher angrily storming towards them.

"What are you two doing here?! Students should be in class!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Mr..."

"Fitz." he said "There is a student who came running to me for help, screaming vampires before he ran away again, you two are not supposed to stay in the hallways, he might be dangerous!"

Damon turned around to face him "Well, Mr. Fitz, where did that student run off to?" he compelled him.

"Damon Salvatore." said Mr. Fitz in surprise.

"Do I know you? Just answer the question!" said Damon.

Mr. Fitz chuckled "Vervain. It's in my blood."

"Who are you?" asked Damon before Ezra stung him with a syringe of vervain in his arm. Damon collapsed on his knees.

"What are you doing!?" asked Caroline.

"He's a vampire and he's dangerous. You need to leave and not tell anyone what you saw." he said.

"I have a better idea." Caroline showed her fangs and bit him on the neck before stumbling backwards and choking, spitting out blood.

"What has this world become?" Ezra hissed, holding onto his neck.

He went forward to inject Caroline with more vervain so she can be asleep when Damon snapped his neck from behind.

"What did you..." Caroline spat out more blood.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Werewolf poison...he had werewolf poison..." she said weakly.

Damon picked her up.

"How did you overcome the vervain?" she asked weakly.

"It was light. Obviously, this guy isn't as good a vampire hunter as Rick." he said.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked "He's innocent."

"Innocent? He tried to kill me and now you're dying because of him!" said Damon, pulling out his phone.

"Hey Stef, we have a dead body in front of Rick's classroom, an uncompelled student running around the school and Blondie's dying from werewolf poison." said Damon.

In a while he hung up "He'll tell the others and kill the guy. In the meantime I'll call Klaus."

"What if he's innocent?!" said Caroline.

"He'll go to heaven." said Damon.

"Damon if he kills him I will not hesitate on spiking your every drink with vervain." glared Caroline

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him not to kill him." Damon rolled his eyes.

Damon left Caroline in his car with Matt who was the fastest to get there while they wait for Klaus who promised to come. In the meantime Damon went to Rick's classroom.

He entered the classroom.

"Sorry teach, Caroline wasn't feeling good and she left."

"What do you mean not good?" asked Rick concerned.

"Werewolf poison." hissed Damon "She'll come back after her friend Klaus gives her the appropriate medicine."

"Klaus!?" asked Rick.

"Goodbye Rick." Damon exited the classroom.

On the other side of the school, Bonnie was looking for the French classroom, being terribly late to her class.

"I'm here!" she said as she barged into the classroom "I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to circle around the school and then accidentally-"

"Take your seat!" said the teacher "I presume you're Bonnie Bennet?"

"Yes, I-"

"Stop talking, and take your seat!" she said strictly.

Bonnie spotted Spencer and uttered a spell. Soon after, the student next to her sat one chair back and Bonnie sat next to Spencer.

"What have I missed so far?" she whispered to Spencer.

Spencer explained.

"You said your last name was Bennet?" asked Spencer, Bonnie nodded "There have been Bennets back at the witch trials in Salem. You might be a witch."

Bonnie chuckled "I highly doubt that. I mean aren't witches like supposed to be evil? Or at least a bit magical-unlike me."

"You never know." smiled Spencer.

"Shut up!" yelled the teacher.

Just then, Bonnie's phone buzzed.

"No phones in class! Miss Bennet, would you kindly hand over your phone before I get it myself?" the teacher extended her arm for Bonnie to give the phone.

"It might be important Miss, my mother's in the hospital-"

"Then you'll get it after class." the teacher took her phone.

In a while there were a few more buzzes and the teacher got annoyed.

"Miss Bennet, is your mother really in the hospital since you don't seem so worried."

"She's not but this is as equally as important!" said Bonnie.

"You will see it after class, until then I'll turn off your phone." every passing second Bonnie was frozen, the teacher was closer to finding out their secrets! She didn't have enough time to think so she instantly mumbled "Phasmatos Incendia." and the phone set on fire causing the teacher to scream, dropping it on the ground.

"What is going on?!" she screamed as the floor caught on fire.

The fire spread fast and the students were starting to panic.

Bonnie just realized what she's done "Suctus Incendia."

Everyone was freaked out and while they panicked, Bonnie snuck out of the classroom, not spotting Spencer who came after her.

Bonnie ran down the hallway and suddenly bumped into Elena.

"Elena, why aren't you in class?!" she asked, panting.

"Mr. Fitz is dead, Stefan is carrying the body right now. Where were you!? We texted you a thousand times, Caroline has werewolf poison in her body and she's dying!" Said Elena, while dragging Bonnie to the exit "We're all taking a day off, Matt, Damon, Stefan and Caroline are already out, Jeremy and Tyler are going to stay so it's not suspicious and...some of us have to go back as well, Damon can take care of Caroline."

"How did all this happen!?" asked Bonnie, freaked out.

"That's not all. Stefan bit a student and got poisoned by the vervain in him, now the student is nowhere to be found." said Elena.

"Hold on, I'll go find him. You stay with Caroline. Did you call Klaus?"

"He should be here in a while." said Elena.

"Okay, where was the student attacked, I need to harvest blood for a locator spell."

"Uh...the bathroom next to the English classroom. Hurry." said Elena.

"Okay, be back in a while. Call someone to help me lift him up after he's knocked out." said Bonnie.

"Okay." Elena hugged her "Please be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." said Bonnie, both of them heading in different directions.

Bonnie rushed forward until she bumped into Spencer.

"Wha-please get out of my way!" she said sternly.

"Not until you explain, what the hell happened!? And what were you talking about!?" she asked.

"I can't explain!" Yelled Bonnie as she kept walking forward, Spencer trailing after her.

"Yes you can! This can't be possible, the fire, it was created-"

"Yes, by my phone, now leave if you know what's good for you!" said Bonnie.

Suddenly Spencer collapsed on the ground.

After Bonnie kneeled down next to her and checked she didn't die in the fall she heard someone run in her way.

"Spencer!" Toby knelt down next to her "Is she okay, what happened?"

Bonnie noticed he have been bitten and he had blood dripping down his chest and shoulder from his neck.

"Oh my God, what is that?" she asked.

"Vampire, a vampire attacked me, I'm not kidding! He-he came at me and-"

"I trust you. It's okay, you'll be fine." she put a hand on his shoulder and he collapsed on the ground.

She took out her phone and texted the others to come and help her.

Ezra Fitz opened his eyes and was surrounded by darkness. He pushed around with his hands until he opened the lid of the trash can above him.

The last thing he remembered was having his neck snapped and then lights-out.

He got out of the dumpster, boiling with anger. He wasn't gonna let vampires treat him like that, he'd get his revenge.

He looked down at his big shiny ring. The legend was true. You can be immortal with the Gilbert ring.


End file.
